


Precious AI Lover(吱喲篇)(已完結)

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT—AU—20歲大學生51x看起來18歲的AI 244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —KT  
> —AU  
> —20歲大學生51x看起來18歲的AI 244

堂本光一家的門口傳來“叮咚”的門鈴聲，表示著有貨送到，他放下正在玩的電動手柄朝門口走去。

稍早前他姊姊堂本惠有通過電話告訴他有特地買一個包裹給他，叫他不准退貨！

堂本光一自小就跟姊姊感情很好，聽罷也就聳聳肩乖乖的去收了包裹，被拉進來的是一個很大的雪白蛋形金屬物，看起來就特別像一個機械腔體。

他曲起食指用關節輕輕敲了敲蛋體表面，奇妙的是沒有傳來相應的金屬聲，而是低沉的回聲與窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦聲。

在堂本光一仍然遲疑要不要打開這個東西的時候，忽然“呲”的一聲，從光潔無暇的蛋面上撕出一條裂縫，接著縫隙框出了門的形狀，冒出一陣涼氣，門打開了。堂本光一看見內部是一個閉著眼睛的少年，黑色的短髮與明顯的鬢角貼在臉頰上，隨著呼吸微微起伏的胸膛被輕薄的布料覆蓋著，輕顫的睫毛長的都有了陰影，好看的嘴唇與看不出喉結的模樣讓堂本光一忍不住舔了舔自己乾燥的唇。

還來不及多觀察一下，那名少年突然張開了眼睛，被圓滾滾水汪汪的下目線突然盯住，堂本光一心中難以克制的奔過無數個“可愛！”的彈幕。

“你是誰？”

雖然覺得少年超級可愛但還是要搞清楚到底是誰，不然如果是個離家出走的孩子怎麼辦？也不知道成年了沒，雖然離家出走的話應該沒辦法搞這麼大的動靜...

“編號24號，登錄名稱為堂本剛，登錄者為堂本惠，已預選最高規格試用期30天，請確認簽收。”完全如同真人一般的少年面無表情的敘述完之後就安靜的等著堂本光一的答覆。

堂本光一有點無奈，他姊姊不知道為什麼要突然給自己整一個最近很受歡迎的AI，雖然這個孩子的長相完全是他的菜，但還是很麻煩啊！自己也不是沒朋友.........好像還真的沒幾個...

堂本光一揉了揉發疼的太陽穴，在收貨跟退貨但會被自己姊姊罵一頓之間選擇了前者。

“確認簽收。”

只見接收到這句話的堂本剛眼睛忽然閃過一陣藍色的光，閉了眼之後再張開就立刻從面無表情轉換成燦爛的笑容。

“光一桑！我回家了！”

接住往自己撲過來的身子，意外的發現就像是一名20歲少年的體重一樣，輕的一下就能抱起來。

那個趴在自己胸口的可愛小臉抬頭微笑的看向堂本光一，笑的都能看見兩顆小小虎牙。

堂本光一的心臟再大顆都快抵擋不了這突如其來的大可愛光波攻擊，身子抱起來還不太像是男孩子硬邦邦的，反而是軟呼呼的手感，堂本光一忍不住捏了捏堂本剛軟軟的上臂。

“fufufu～光一桑好色！”

“我不是我沒有！”

“這麼晚了，光一桑洗過澡要睡覺了嗎？”

“晚？”

轉頭看了一眼時鐘，才九點多，這對一個總打電動到凌晨兩三點的夜貓子來說還只是傍晚而已。

“還沒，還很早。”堂本光一搖搖頭。

“光一桑明天不用上課嗎？”

“明天是下午的課。”

“但是光一桑還是要早睡！不然對身體不好！”

“再看看吧，不過剛君跟我年齡相近吧？對朋友不用敬語沒關係。”

“朋友？我是光一sa...的朋友？”

“對啊！我姊不是訂現在很流行的AI朋友給我嗎？”

“不是呀！我是男朋友不是朋友哦！”堂本剛指了指自己。“現在我就是光一的男朋友哦！”

“蛤？！？？！！？？？？？”

跟自家姊姊通完電話之後才知道原來是下錯單了。

“啊？我訂的是給你找大親友的AI啊！”

“沒有啊！送來的是男朋友欸！”

“男朋友啊...欸不過他們是依照你的資料訂製的最合適的人耶！快給姊姊看看最適合你的男朋友長什麼樣子！”

“不給！都是你啦！給我搞了麻煩！”

“可是這個也很貴欸！扣醬我跟你說，你不能隨便退貨哈！那個很貴的！而且訂製你知道嗎！就是為了你量身訂做的！”

“好啦好啦知道了...”

還不等他姊姊再要照片，堂本光一就掐斷了電話，回頭就看到剛剛還笑咪咪的少年正在沙發上揉著抱枕，可愛的三角唇無意識的撅起。

“啊...那個...剛君，你...肚子餓嗎？”

“我不餓啊～倒是光一桑快繼續打遊戲吧！”堂本剛抬頭又轉換成燦爛的笑容，但是話語中的酸味簡直是濃到讓堂本光一都渾身被酸到起了一層雞皮疙瘩。

“...剛君”

“怎麼了？”笑咪咪笑咪咪。

“吶...我不是那個意思...”

“什麼東西是什麼意思？”笑咪咪。

“並沒有覺得剛君麻煩...”

“哦～是嘛～我並沒有覺得怎麼樣啊～”

“.........剛君要不要吃零食？”

“...要...”

堂本光一趕忙把家裡面堆的可樂薯片冰棒都掃出來堆到堂本剛面前。

“任選！都可以吃！”說著就把一包薯片塞在了堂本剛手上，生怕他不吃似的。

“那我就不客氣咯～”

看著堂本剛開心的大口吃著薯片，被咬碎的喀嗤聲顯得堂本光一都覺得零食竟然如此美味。

堂本光一不得不承認，這家公司是真的厲害，堂本剛的一舉移動的確是他會喜歡的類型，不、不只是會喜歡，簡直是有無法抵擋的魔力，就像命運一般。

畢竟麻煩的孩子最可愛了嘛！

不過雖然說是“男朋友”，兩人畢竟沒有什麼感情基礎，不太可能立刻同床共枕，堂本光一簡單的收拾了一下客廳，把沙發給鋪的舒服些給剛睡，而剛也表示什麼意見，乖乖的裹裹被子側身躺好睡覺。

堂本光一看著那人裹著被子仍顯瘦弱的背脊，良心突然有點不安，這點不安又被潔癖的心給壓了過去。

折衷之下他選擇至少留一個足夠黑暗、安靜的環境給堂本剛休息，自己則是回房躺著滑手機。

許久沒有十二點前躺在床上，堂本光一有些無法入睡，夜貓子的他在床上翻過來翻過去，換了個舒服的姿勢醞釀睡意，就在快要睡著的時候門外突然有了動靜，拖鞋拍在地上發出的啪嗒啪嗒聲音從客廳移到了廁所，在沖水聲之後腳步進到了房間，掀開了被子迅速的鑽了進來。

“好冷哦...”被睏意浸染的聲線非常黏黏糊糊，還不等堂本光一反應過來就擠進小小的單人床，靠在光一的肩膀上一本滿足的笑了。“超暖和...”

“......”

堂本光一被擠在牆壁跟堂本剛的身體之間動彈不得，感受著臉頰邊的呼吸綿長，他更加睡不著了，心跳的飛快。

隔天早上堂本剛睜開眼睛的時候就對上堂本光一被瀏海遮住的睡顏，稍稍長出的鬍渣繞在嘴巴四周，在堂本剛眼中竟完全不邋遢，反而無害的很可愛。

他伸手用食指的指腹感受這高出皮膚幾毫米的毛根，有一點點扎手，從皮膚上的神經傳導到他的中樞處理器，這種麻癢癢的觸覺竟然能夠被翻譯成一種感情，這讓堂本剛有點驚訝，他雖然是人工智慧，但在先進科技的高端處理之下，他也能夠有人類的情緒與感知。

不過僅僅是毛髮的粗糙感也能夠讓人類感覺到喜歡的這種情感...太神奇了！

堂本光一是被嘴角邊的重複撫摸給吵醒的，還沒睡飽的感覺讓他起床氣特別嚴重，從喉嚨深處發出不滿的低吼，甩甩頭就把臉給埋在了被子裡。

堂本剛一愣，手指還停留在半空中，而面前一坨捲起來的灰色被子捲上方露出的暗棕色髮絲像極了貓毛，堂本剛被萌笑了，拽了拽那幾撮頭髮引出貓咪的低吼之後愉快的起身想去弄一點早餐，走出門口看見沙發上凌亂的被子才突然意識到自己是跑進了別人的床上，整個羞紅了臉。

直到堂本剛把吐司烤的酥酥脆脆，抹上奶油再烤一次，還順便煎了顆蛋，堂本光一都沒有要起床的跡象。

“光一，起床了～”

再度踏進臥室的時候看到堂本光一維持著把自己蒙在被子裡的姿勢又熟睡了，堂本剛好笑的揪住被子角一拉，才露出了已經被壓亂頭髮的睡臉。

“起床了啦～”

“嗯...............”

花了十分鐘總算挖人起床了，睡眼惺忪的坐在餐桌前。

“快吃吧，奶油都快冷掉了！又會再度結塊哦！”

“哦...”

直到把吐司放進嘴巴裡，光一才突然清醒，有著溫度的食物、自己喜歡的樣式的早餐，甚至連奶油融化的程度還有吐司酥脆的程度都如此符合自己的喜好。

他這才意識到孤單久了真的會需要人的陪伴，人類是群居性動物，就算他意志再強大，他仍然會有疲累的時候。

“剛君，謝謝，早餐很好吃。”

“不客氣哦～～”

面對再度綻放的燦爛笑容，堂本光一想，有個男朋友還真的不錯啊。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —KT  
> —AU  
> —20歲大學生51x看起來18歲的AI 244

接受了有男朋友這個設定之後，堂本光一跟堂本剛的相處也漸漸熟絡了起來，也能夠兩人一起睡在同一張床上，不過只是躺在一起，什麼其他的事情也沒發生。

兩週之後堂本光一已經能夠從背後摟著人家睡了，他特別喜歡把鼻子蹭在堂本剛短髮髮尾脖頸處，混合著沐浴乳與堂本剛本身的味道讓堂本光一聞起來特別安心的感覺。

說真的連堂本光一自己都非常訝異能夠有這麼大的改變，他並不是非常喜歡跟人有肢體接觸的，更何況他還有潔癖，但不知道為什麼這些對堂本剛都不適用，他都快懷疑自己才是被改了設定的那一個。

“快起床吃早餐啦～”一把掀開露出幾絲貓毛的被子，露出只穿著一條黑色胖次的精實身體。

“再睡一下...”

“不行！要上課了！”堂本剛使出一指神功瘋狂連戳露出破綻的腰。

被連連攻擊了腰部的人實在無法躲避，連連討饒，只好乖乖起床享受一桌香氣四溢的吐司與咖啡，愛睏的人眼睛都還睜不開，被覆蓋在睡塌的柔軟瀏海下，堂本剛看著這樣的光一突然產生了一種很柔軟的情緒，俯身向前撥開瀏海在他額上印下一吻。

再怎麼想睡的瞌睡蟲此時也一轟而散，堂本光一摀住被吻過的地方一臉呆滯的盯著雙頰泛紅的現行犯，接著他的臉也紅了。

兩個耳朵都紅到發亮的人安靜的把早餐給吃完之後該去上課的人就乖乖抓上包跑出了家門。

堂本剛癱坐在沙發上，輕輕把手覆蓋在胸口上，心臟仍然在快速的跳動著，他的眼睛漸漸閃出一絲淡藍色的光芒，這是正在讀取身體資料的時候的反應。

“身體機能一切正常...這現象判定為...喜歡...”

喜歡嗎

自己也能夠擁有這種情感嗎？

我...喜歡...堂本光一...

當堂本光一渾渾噩噩上完半天課之後回到家看到自己的男朋友一動也不動的癱在沙發上的時候差點把心臟病給嚇出來。

“剛！剛！！你怎麼了！”急忙衝上前一把就把人攬進懷中，慌亂的摸額頭確認溫度正常。

“光一。”

“我在！你不舒服嗎？”

堂本剛搖搖頭，把自己的臉埋進了光一的懷中，也回抱他，兩人緊緊相擁在一起。

“我覺得...能喜歡上你真的太幸福了...”悶在胸口的聲音卻像是被放大了無數遍之後鎚進了堂本光一的耳骨。

這句可愛到了極致的言語直接打擊在光一的神經上，聲波震動的頻率迅速的使心臟產生共鳴。

澎通、澎通、澎通、澎通

實在太可愛了！！

在懷中害羞的人沒得到回覆，疑惑的抬起頭，殊不知這上目線更加有殺傷力，下一秒就被捧住小臉、擒住雙唇。

濕濕軟軟的觸感讓堂本光一一發不可收拾，明明是初吻卻無師自通了法式接吻的方法，舌尖追逐對方害羞想閃躲的舌，纏住、舔弄。

堂本剛腰都軟了，只能任憑對方漸漸放倒在沙發上，親吻也更加放肆。

在手鑽進衣服內碰觸到腰部的瞬間堂本剛忍不住發出一聲嚶嚀，這一聲聲響使光一下腹一緊，很不爭氣的硬/了，但卻也是這種衝動的感覺將他的理智一把黏了回去。

只見身下的人被親到嘴唇紅通通的瀲著水光，平常大大的眼睛半瞇著閃爍著霧氣跟藍光，再向下就是凌亂的衣衫。

看起來過分可口了。

我在想什麼？

“對不起！剛君！我不應該這麼突然、不對、我不應該勉強你！”

不過這時候的堂本剛中樞處理核心已經是半當機的狀態，運轉太快速導致根本沒反應過來，整個人只覺得暈乎乎的，就像快融化一樣。

只是有個笨蛋真的以為堂本剛不高興了，一直道歉，就算剛回過神來跟他說他並不在意，但那個笨蛋以為是因為他性子好，就一直覺得很抱歉。

抱歉到連晚上睡覺都自己跑去沙發上睡了。

堂本剛因此又體驗到了一種人類的情緒，叫生氣。

他推開臥室的門快步走到沙發旁，居高臨下的盯著慢慢從被子裡探頭的人。

“剛...剛君...有什麼事嗎？”

“我還能有什麼事情？”挑眉。

“呃...睡不著嗎？”

“睡...！對！我睡不著！光一不抱著我我就睡不著！”說完扭頭就滿臉通紅跑回房間裡了，留下在客廳的人獨自品嚐這句話。

堂本剛窩回被子後等了大概10分鐘都沒人過來，迷迷糊糊的就快進入夢鄉，在這時候有個人躡手躡腳的爬進被子，從後面把剛給整個環抱住，背後依靠到熟悉的熱源，堂本剛幾乎是立刻就安穩的睡了，光一親了親那人白皙的後頸，也跟著滿足的睡著了。

果然還是抱著自家男朋友舒服啊...

這之後兩個人就像是突然進入熱戀期的笨蛋情侶，起床第一件事情是先膩在一起黏黏糊糊，一起去廁所洗漱還要互相偷看，弄早餐時一個人沖咖啡一個人烤麵包，出門上課的時候還要幫忙整理一下衣服給個親親才走(搞得像是去哪上班似的)，回家一定會到門口歡迎給個抱抱，晚上吃飯也一定要一起做飯不然就是手牽手出去吃外食，洗澡也要幫對方刷背打水仗，睡覺更是非得鬧騰一下再親親之後抱著睡。

反正就是那種不給單身狗留活路的相處方式，鈦合金墨鏡也立刻炸裂的閃光。

當然也會因為親吻而乾柴烈火的時候，有時候是光一主動撲上去，有時候也會是剛羞澀又大膽的邀請，只不過一直會停在最後一步之前。

兩個人如膠似漆的度過了一個月，有一天堂本光一起床後發覺不對勁，懷中竟然空空如也，房外也非常安靜，他急忙跑出房間找堂本剛，才一到客廳就看到那個被自家收起來的蛋型艙體立在客廳。

難道他家Tsuyo在裡面？

他上前摸摸蛋殼，果然就像上次一樣裂出了一道門，堂本剛果然就坐在裡面，閉著眼睛呼吸平穩。

“Tsuyo？”

堂本光一擔心的摸了一下他的臉，跟平時都觸感一樣溫暖、柔軟，安心了點後開始到處摸摸，摸到心臟(胸？)的時候堂本剛突然張開了眼，面無表情的看著堂本光一。

“Tsuyo？？怎麼了？”

堂本剛也不回話，盯著堂本光一上上下下掃描過一遍之後才開了口。

“確認為持有者堂本光一，最高規格試用期30天已過，現在開始三天內續費有八折優惠，請問是否續費？”

“蛤？！”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —KT  
> —AU  
> —20歲大學生51x看起來18歲的AI 244

“續...費？”

“是的，先前您所使用的是最高規格配置30天免費試用，現在試用已到期，您可選擇兩個方案：1. 最高規格月費制 2. 最高規格買斷制”

“...請問月費跟買斷的內容差在哪裡？”

“月費制度是可以讓您隨時取消續約，若您不喜歡這位男朋友了，可以辦理退貨。而若您一次買斷，雖然所費不貲，但終身免費升級維修，不僅如此，也代表這位AI是僅屬於您獨一無二的男朋友。”

“請問買斷要多少錢？”

“3千...哦是5千1百24萬4110円。”停了一秒，又說：“可分期付款。”

“請讓我選擇方案2、分期付款。”堂本光一毫不遲疑的遞給堂本剛，他慢了半拍接下信用卡，轉身將卡片插進蛋型機艙的溝槽內、讀取，嘴角悄悄的上揚。

“消費完成，請記得按時付款。”

說完這句話之後堂本剛把卡還給堂本光一之後閉上眼睛繼續沈睡，光一小心翼翼的拍拍他的肩膀，發現只是睡的很深之後就把人輕輕打橫抱起，走進臥室之後放在床上，先把被子蓋好再把會進風的那側塞進剛身下，自己躺在外側把人環抱住，心滿意足的親親剛的髮梢。

“晚安，我的男朋友。”

兩人嘴角滿足的弧度與窗簾朦朧透出的彎月如出一轍。

獲得一名男朋友要付出的代價就是成為了負債人士，堂本光一一夕之間成了負債千萬的卡奴。

不過他甘之如飴，在認真上課之餘多找了幾份打工，從便利店到加油站的都有。

這繁忙程度連他的大親友長瀨智也都既擔心又讚嘆，忍不住在課間時間趁著堂本光一還沒補眠的時候把他搖醒。

“你是怎麼了？幹嘛把自己搞那麼忙？”

“需要錢，別吵我，我要補眠。”一把拍開長瀨搭在肩上的手就要趴桌上繼續睡覺。

“別睡呀別睡呀！Kochan！你怎麼會突然需要錢？你不是一直都不太缺錢的嗎？”

“...”

“Ko～～～chan～～～～”大高個兒死命的抓著堂本光一的肩膀搖，甚至還動用的撒嬌裝可愛攻擊。

“...”

“嗯～～跟人家講好不好～Kochan～～”

“行行行，你贏了，我講我講。”堂本光一實在是受不了除了堂本剛以外的大男人這樣跟他撒嬌賣萌，只好舉雙手投降，無奈的拍了一下長瀨的頭。

“耶！”

兩人直接翹了最後一節課，跑去咖啡店點杯咖啡聊是非。

“我姊給我買了一個AI，然後試用期過了，我選的是一次買斷的方案，所以每個月得還錢，所以需要錢，就這樣。”

“等等等等，太簡短了吧？什麼AI？為什麼突然買AI給你？是什麼樣的？為什麼買斷？你說詳細點！”

“你好奇心也太重了吧？”

“你是我的大親友欸！”長瀨拍了拍胸脯。“兄弟的事情就是我的事情！兄弟幫你把關！”

堂本光一被這窩心的舉動給逗笑了，拍了拍長瀨的背之後一五一十的交代了來龍去脈，講完之後長瀨的嘴巴已經震驚到合不攏了，完全呈現大大的O型。

“什、什麼？是男朋友？啊？居然讓萬年不開花的鐵樹動心！究竟有什麼魔力！”

“他真的很好...”

長瀨看到光一無意間露出的柔和表情，也是感嘆，他可從來沒看到他親友對小孩或小動物以外的人露出這麼溫柔的表情，更不用提那滿滿溢出來的寵愛了。

“那我等下能看看他嗎？那個...堂本...剛？”

“不給看。”

“看一下啦嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！”

最後自然是擋不住長瀨死皮賴臉的要求，還是把人給帶回家了。

“Tsuyo，我回來了！我朋友想來打擾一下！”

長瀨好奇的探頭探腦，只見拖鞋踩在地上的啪嗒聲越來越近，就有一個圓圓的腦袋露出來，兩只圓圓的大眼睛閃閃發亮。

“Kochan！歡迎回來！這是你朋友嗎？”

“對啊，他叫長瀨智也。”一把把來人摟進懷裡，堂本光一真的都快要懷疑自己得了堂本剛症候群，分開幾個小時就覺得缺乏自家男朋友了。

“你好，我叫長瀨智也，是這傢伙的大親友，唯一的親友！”長瀨伸手要跟堂本剛握手，剛也友好的伸手回握。

“哇！手感跟真人一樣耶！”握手的時候長瀨捏了捏那只手掌，話脫口而出，結果立刻被堂本光一揍了。

“誰讓你亂捏我男朋友？”切開相握的手，光一吃醋的抱更緊了。

“欸！哪有人這麼重色輕友的！”

“ダメ？？”

“............”

堂本剛笑嘻嘻看著他們的互動，堂本光一這種情緒對他而言很新奇，他從來不會對自己這樣子說話，感覺又挖掘了光一不同的一面，這讓堂本剛很開心。

“我做了飯，先吃晚餐吧？”堂本剛拉了拉光一的衣角，抬頭看向他。

堂本光一立刻被這個可愛的上目線給萌的露出了笑崩的臉，崩的程度讓長瀨瞠目結舌。

果然愛是會改變一個人的...

而長瀨很樂意看到光一這樣的變化。

好不容易把玩嗨了的友人送走，更正，是拎出家門，堂本光一走到沙發前，舒了一口氣之後洩力攤在椅面，正在捏捏自己緊皺的眉心就感覺到一道熱源靠近自己，毛茸茸的觸感蹭上自己腳踝，擦過褲管後停在大腿兩側，才剛放下手睜開眼就被主動親吻住。

沒有什麼能比堂本剛是更好的特效藥了，兩人很快的就啃咬起彼此的唇，堂本光一的手也不老實的探進寬大的上衣內肆意揉搓。

自從堂本剛學到接吻的快樂後他就很喜歡纏著光一纏綿，僅僅是被撫摸皮膚都讓他起了無數的顫慄，一吻過後原本以為就跟以往一樣要停下來了，沒想到堂本光一今天並不打算放過他。

堂本剛根本不知道他把堂本光一給逼到了個什麼樣的極限。

被有點粗魯的放倒在沙發上，堂本剛搜索腦中的知識，這好像是一個叫做“做愛”的前兆？

但沒有能夠深思的時間，他就被拖進了更刺激的電流內。

堂本光一一把握住了他的性器並開始擼動。

這是一種彷彿被帶電的物體給接通了心臟的正負極的感覺，整個身體不受控的繃緊，腰部上抬，口中飄出了羞恥的難耐呻吟，堂本剛不知道自己的身體竟然是如此敏感，而堂本光一更是被激勵到的加快速度，居高臨下的欣賞自家可愛的男朋友露出情慾的一面。

“啊啊啊～～～Ko...Kochan～～～啊～”連帶著胸前老是被把玩的乳首都癢了起來，他一邊不受控的嬌吟一邊挺起胸，希望能多得到一點撫慰。

當你的男朋友面色潮紅、眼睛氤氳霧氣、微微皺眉噘嘴、喘著好聽的呻吟的人兒向你索取更多，不給予那還是個男人嗎？

堂本光一是個男人，所以他低下頭，輕舔幾下已經挺立的乳首之後啊嗚一口含住，又是吸又是輕咬的，才欺負完一邊，堂本剛就射了出來，

濃濃的白濁色精液射在堂本光一塊塊分明的腹肌上，空氣中漫開一股淡淡的男性的味道，這讓堂本光一更加脹的疼。

“哈啊...Tsuyo...摸摸我...”

堂本光一解開了褲子將剛的手帶到仍穿著內褲的胯下，那裏勃發的硬物將有彈性的內褲撐的都快破了。

堂本剛初次體驗到射精的快感，一時半刻緩不過來，愣愣的讓光一把自己的手拉過去，直到他觸碰到了一個灼熱的有著脈動的硬物才突然回過神，意識到自己摸的是什麼之後羞的臉都紅了。

“Tsuyo...”

堂本剛的手掌貼著布料感受到堅硬的慾望，手背的是戀人略微粗糙的掌心，他被帶著上下擺動，自己體內也產生了變化。

癢

空虛

堂本光一握著那軟嫩的手，很快就要達到高潮，他湊上前親吻堂本剛的唇，就聽到他的呼吸徒然加重。

“Kochan...”

“嗯？Tsuyo怎麼了？”

“Ko...我想要...”堂本剛停下手上的動作，害羞的小聲說。

“那Tsuyo躺好，我幫你再弄出來。”雖然自己從即將到達的頂端被硬生生拉了煞車，但光一也不惱，轉頭就撫上堂本剛再度站起來的性器。

“不是那裡...”

“嗯？”

要讓初嚐情事的人訴說出自身的渴望並不是一件容易的事情，堂本剛支吾了半天也說不出個所以然來，只好直接把光一的手拽向自己的後穴，而那裡正一收一縮的流出透明的愛液。

堂本光一一碰到如此濡濕的後穴就愣住了，他並沒有準備潤滑液與保險套，原本並不打算一次做完的，畢竟他不想讓他伴侶受傷，男人的後穴不會跟女人的陰道一樣分泌液體這一點他還是很清楚的。

但沒想到他家寶貝的身體竟是有特殊構造的。

輕輕探入一指，很輕鬆就滑了進去，裡頭的濕潤與緊緻讓堂本光一呼吸一滯，他勾了勾手指，不用耗費多大的力氣就找到了能讓堂本剛高潮連連的前列腺。

堂本剛早已說不出清楚的話語了，張開口只能發出喘息，額頭分泌出細細的汗水，突如其來的探入第二指與快速抽插讓他立刻又射了出來。

咕啾咕啾的黏稠水聲讓堂本光一更加興奮，他已經忍耐不了了，能忍到拓展兩指已然是他理智的極限。

“Tsuyo...我要進去了...”

“快點、快點...”

堂本光一跪坐到堂本剛兩腿之間，將他的腿用力張開推成M字型，欣賞了一下飢渴收縮留著口水的小嘴之後把自己的炙熱抵在穴口，狠狠一頂到底。

兩人腦中幾乎只剩最原始動物的交配慾望，頂入、抽出、再插入，堂本剛的身體讓他幾欲發狂，連連的低吼瘋狂的擺腰衝撞。堂本剛甚至有種自己快要壞掉的錯覺，人類神經的傳導是利用電流，AI不用說自然也是，一次這麼多大量的刺激衝擊核心處理器，他真的覺得快要當機了，雖然實際上並不會。

興許是初次開葷對兩人都太刺激了，進入主食環節之後堂本光一就努力憋著不要射出來，他還想在剛的體內多待一會兒，讓他的人更舒服一點，可惜他還是快撐不住了。

“Tsuyo...要射了...一起...”

“啊～嗯～！射給我！Ko！射給我！”

“不行...你會不舒服！”光一額上的汗水都從下巴上滴了下來。

“不會的...我們...有特殊...嗯啊～構造～”小AI雖然很羞於自己要說出這種話，但是他豁出去了！他現在瘋狂的想要！

“那、那我們一起！”

光一直起身子，把堂本剛壓的更開，藉此進入的更深，騰出一隻手套弄起堂本剛顫巍巍滴著前列腺液的性器，奮力挺入個幾十下之後狠狠的射進堂本剛緊縮的穴內，而堂本剛也前後同時達到高潮，一陣陣痙攣卻射不太出什麼東西了。

兩人保持著負距離一陣子之後才分開，堂本剛腿都有點發抖的閉不攏了，被蹂躪過的肉穴紅紅的擠出幾團白濁色的濃精，這種感受使堂本剛想找個地洞鑽進去，摀著屁股也不是摀著臉也不是，他決定把臉埋進沙發的椅背。

堂本光一被這坨鳥心態給可愛的笑的拍了一下堂本剛紅通通的屁股蛋，引出那人黏黏糊糊的抱怨，忍不住又上手揉揉白嫩的桃子，手被一把拍開，他笑的更歡了，把堂本剛抱起來就往浴室走。

“我能自己走啦！”

“你想要一邊走一邊把那些東西滴在地上？”

“......”

“還是你想被我塞著再走去浴室？這樣就不會漏了。”

“.........”他竟然覺得這個建議挺不錯的？

懷中的寶貝竟然沒有反駁？堂本光一低頭看到的只剩那人低垂的頭與通紅的耳朵尖，才過了賢者時間的性器立刻再度高高翹起。

“可惡...你明天下不了床不要怪我！”

在浴室裡堂本剛後背靠在牆上，一隻腳被抬高又被進入了，他不知道是不是因為自己身體是特殊構造的緣故才能做這麼多次沒有受傷，不過他很感謝這個設定...如果真的有的話。

一個小時以後浴室裡水聲才被關掉，換好睡衣的兩人躺在床上，堂本剛枕在光一的右胸上，感受著他的呼吸。

“Kochan...”

“嗯？”

“我愛你。”

“我也愛你。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —KT  
> —AU  
> —20歲大學生51x看起來18歲的AI 244

現在每個月每個月堂本光一最討厭的是16號，因為那是他要繳款的日子。

原本就挺瘦的他更是被滿檔的打工與學業給壓的一個月就瘦了五公斤，還因此被堂本剛勒令在沒長回肉之前不能碰他，這才讓累的連吃飯的嫌麻煩的人努力多吞了點食物。

每晚當光一睡著了之後，剛總會就著淡淡的月光端詳他五官的輪廓，雙眼下的黑暈昭告究竟有多麼的休息不足。

拇指指腹輕輕撫過那黑暈，多麼希望自己像是個橡皮擦一樣，能夠將疲累給抹除。

興許是被堂本剛的動作給影響睡眠，光一皺了皺眉頭，從喉嚨發出像是山洞的低沈回聲，手卻是把人一摟，禁錮在懷裡，蹭一蹭頭頂之後呼吸漸勻。

在他懷裡的人整個人都不好了，堂本剛感覺心都揪在一起，有感動、有不捨、有內疚、還有日漸增加的愛。

“這就是人的心嗎...”

“嗚...5000多萬會不會太多了...”

把臉埋進胸膛，聽著沈穩的心跳聲，偷偷的用他溫暖的睡衣蹭掉眼角的淚水。

人類的心臟真的負荷好大...

什麼樣的料理能讓光一開心呢？

隔天一早，光一才剛睡醒就聞到整間屋子充滿食物的香氣，被久違的饞給吸引到了餐桌前就看到一個便當盒擺在那邊，而堂本剛則是圍著圍裙在煎蛋。

“Kochan！早安！等我一下，早餐就要好了！”一邊把蛋翻面繼續說：“沒想到你今天起得這樣早啊？”

“這是...便當？”

“fufufu～Kochan是睡傻了嗎？這看起來不像便當盒嗎？”

“謝謝...我好開心...”

堂本光一感動的從背後抱住了堂本剛，緊緊的摟住他的腰，手貼著的位置都熱了起來。

“這麼大年紀了還撒嬌～先坐好吧！要開飯了！”

身後的那人完全沒有要放手的意思，反而貼的更緊了，堂本剛突然感覺到有一個硬硬的東西流氓的抵在自己臀縫之間，還上下蹭了蹭。

“Kochan...你等一下不是就要出門打工了嗎？”堂本剛的身體馬上就想起來那快感，腰一下就軟了，從後方傳來的麻癢感竄上了頭頂，他忍不住輕喘起來。

“今天起的比較早，還有時間。”

啄吻後頸就使剛發出一聲驚喘，堂本光一有點粗魯的把人轉過來就含住他的唇，騰出一隻手關了火後開始扯褲子。

衣物一件一件離開身體，唯獨圍裙還留著，粗糙的布料搔刮著乳首，堂本剛沒了遮蔽物的下體更是高高的把圍裙撐起一道帳篷。

“真好看...”

“...變態！”

“你這樣可憐兮兮的喊我變態只會讓我更想欺負你。”

“大色鬼！唔！”

一條腿被高高抬起，性器擠入堂本剛身體的時候發出了咕啾的水聲，多餘的液體更是直直的滴到地上，不用太多的擴張就能享用這副動情的身體，堂本光一舒服的頭皮發麻，差點一個沒忍住就射了出來。

“啊～啊～！嗯～那裡...”

“嗯？怎麼了？”

“那裡...”

“這裡怎麼了？”頂住那一點不動。

“那裡很...啊啊～～～”

故意趁他說話的時候對準前列腺處連連狠插幾十下，堂本剛就只剩下尖叫高潮的機制了，手指用力的把光一的背撓出紅色的抓痕。

堂本光一連連憋氣或背誦圓周率都沒能忍住想射精的慾望，高潮後的小AI更加誘人，扭動的腰部與軟糯的呻吟，再加上濕軟緊緻的後穴兩方夾擊，堂本光一挺進深處之後將精華盡灑其中。

被丟進洗衣機的圍裙還有全熟的煎蛋都表示，不要小看熱戀中的小情侶抓緊時間恩愛的能力，他們絕對沒聽到浴室裡又發出羞羞的聲音！

拉麵店打工的同事疑惑的看著正在換衣服的堂本光一面露微笑還哼著歌的模樣，遲疑的開了口。

“光一君是遇到了什麼好事嗎？”

“嘿嘿，這麼明顯的嗎？”

“你的眼白都笑沒了，嘴巴幾乎是呈現90度直角的笑，還哼歌！這麼明顯會沒發現？”

“太一君果然好眼力，嘿嘿...”堂本光一不好意思的撓撓頭，得意的捧起櫃子裡一個包的很可愛的盒子：“我今天帶了愛妻便當！！”

國分太一震驚的瞪大眼，隨即露出八卦的笑容：“唷～原來是我們光一君談戀愛的啊～可愛嗎？有沒有照片給我看看？”

“世界上最可愛的！而且還特別好！”堂本光一小心的把便當放回鐵櫃。“照片都存在他手機裡了，下次再拿給你看！”

“談了一個對象就這麼得意啊～”太一也是挺為光一開心的，畢竟是一位長得帥又認真踏實的孩子，實在值得好的另一半。“可別在你前輩面前太得意啊！”

“嘿嘿嘿...”

不過太一的寬慰還沒停留足夠時間，午餐時間他就後悔自己多問那一句，現在可好了，有個人拿著愛妻便當擠到他旁邊瘋狂炫耀，那飯上用海苔跟草莓撲的愛心都像是發光了一樣刺痛他可憐的眼睛。

“你看這便當有沒有看起來好好吃的樣子？燒肉好香～嘿嘿～草莓好甜～嘿嘿～”

“如果我叫你滾會不會太嚴厲？”

笑咪咪笑咪咪

“你還是滾吧。”

國分太一好不容易撐到快要到晚上休息時間，正在收拾桌面，突然門外傳來一陣刺耳的煞車聲，下一秒是轟然巨響伴隨人們的尖叫聲。

國分太一跟堂本光一面面相覷，推開店門一看，旁邊馬路上橫著一輛幾乎撞成廢鐵的汽車，電線桿甚至都被撞彎了一些，一群路人正在想辦法把駕駛座旁吧的門掰開，有另外一群人正在給被波及到的受傷民眾包紮止血，場面十分慘烈。

堂本光一跟國分太一也立即上前想幫忙，突然一個關鍵字竄進光一的耳朵。

“別管機器人了，都是廢鐵了...”

他的心臟懸到嗓子眼，僵硬的轉頭看向聲音的來源，一名男人原本低頭看著什麼，轉頭就要走掉，地上的那三角形的花紋刺進他的眼睛，他認得這件衣服。

今早出門前看堂本剛穿的就是這件衣服。

柏油路面的觸感竟然是如此粗礪的嗎？

空氣聞起來是如此充滿污染的嗎？

人類的哭喊聲是這麼淒涼的嗎？

心臟是這麼重的嗎？

呼吸有這麼需要用力的嗎？

—卡沙

停在了那面朝下的殘破軀體面前。

沒有一點血，安安靜靜的倒在那裡，彷彿從未被啟動過一樣，堂本光一視線沒有辦法移開，蹲下到他的身邊，把他本來就輕的要命的身體抱起來。

而這幾乎已經用掉了他所有的力氣。

平靜的臉上要不是有著一些髒污不然看起來就像是睡著了一樣。

國分太一突然明白了這是誰，有誰能夠讓光一有這種反應，只有一個可能了。

“光一君...”

“喂！那邊那兩個！快來幫忙啊！”

旁邊的一位路人朝他們焦急的喊，看他們顧著看一個壞掉的AI，不耐的說：“別管那個廢鐵了！快來幫忙！”

“你...”國分皺眉頭，正打算反駁，就被一個悲傷到近乎絕望了吼聲打斷了。

“他不是廢鐵！他是！人！！還是我一生的摯愛！！！”堂本光一雙眼猩紅的幾乎要崩潰了。

“Tsuyo...沒事的...我去找你們的醫生...你一定會沒事的...”顫抖的手摸半天口袋也沒摸到手機。“手機呢？我沒帶出門嗎...！”

“光一君，手機都放在店內的置物櫃了，你先別太激動，我們先把他帶回店內好嗎？不要讓他一直躺在地上。”

光一轉頭看向太一，緩緩的點點頭，小心翼翼的把堂本剛抱進店裡面。

“外面是發生什麼事情了？”店長正在悠哉的擦玻璃杯，就看到兩個人帶了一個男人進來。“啊！有傷患！怎麼不送去醫院？！”

“店長，這不是人類，醫院看不好的...”國分苦笑著幫忙解釋。

堂本光一把堂本剛輕輕放在桌上，確保他不會掉下去之後就立刻衝回更衣室找手機。

他有把AI製造公司的電話記起來，他還記得當時有一個名片是專門維修工程師的電話，好像叫做岡田准一什麼的。

萬幸的是他在通訊錄裡找到了他，立刻撥通電話，沒等多久就接了起來。

“もしもし，您好，這裡是岡田。”

“岡田桑，不好意思打擾了，我是堂本光一。”

“光一桑......難道剛君怎麼了嗎？”

堂本光一簡略的把事情敘述給准一聽，准一也立刻嚴肅起來告訴他幾個可以立即協助確認毀損狀態的位置。

“嗯...聽起來沒損壞的太嚴重，能幫你修好，你先把人帶到我們本部，然後再打這支電話。”岡田在另一頭沙沙沙的振筆疾書，突然停筆。“但請你下次不要再讓剛受傷了。”

“再也不會了...這都是我的錯...”

在一旁幫忙的國分太一拍了拍光一的背：“不要太自責，這不是你的錯...”

“就是我的錯...如果我不要打工到這麼晚，他就不會想要出門了...如果、如果...”光一握緊了拳頭，緊咬的嘴甚至把唇都咬破了。

“掛了，你快點過來吧。”

嘟嘟嘟...

“你們快去吧，拉麵店剛好可以休息了，我還可以趁機早點睡。”店長朝他們眨眨眼，揮手趕人。

“謝謝店長！”

途中光一婉謝了國分要陪同的好意，幫他出了計程車的費用讓他回家休息，自己則是抱著堂本剛來到了市佔第一的AI公司-傑尼斯科技股份有限公司。

打電話給岡田准一之後很快的就有一位看起來有在練身體的男人跑了過來，打完招呼互相自我介紹之後就一起把堂本剛送進了實驗室。

“接下來你就不能進來了，請你移步到櫃檯去登記相關手續資料。”

岡田准一算是有禮貌的把人請了出去，到櫃檯處理完所有手續之後只能在實驗室門口來回踱步。

他頹喪的坐到給訪客用的椅子上，無意識的抖腳只差沒把地板給釘出一個凹陷。至此他才突然感覺到一陣天旋地轉的噁心，痛苦、焦慮、悲傷、憤恨，種種負面情緒一股腦地衝進來。

不能也不敢去想像若他失去了堂本剛，活著還有什麼意義？

但他最多的還是自責，為什麼堂本剛會在店附近？可想而知是來接他的，如果不是他最近太忙太晚回家，堂本剛就沒有必要出門，不出門就不會遇到這些事情。

好在不用糾結太久，實驗室的門就打開了，岡田准一脫下弄髒的白袍子，朝光一招了招手。

“進來看吧，順便跟你聊一聊。”

抱持著忐忑的心情跟隨准一的步伐進到室內，一進去就看到堂本剛閉著眼睛躺在檯子上，原本臉上的髒污以及身上的損壞都完全消失了，看起來就真的是蓋著被子正在安穩的睡覺。

“Tsuyo！！”堂本光一立刻衝到床旁邊，輕輕執起堂本剛的手，欣喜的感受到他的體溫與脈搏。

“岡田桑...”

“別感謝我感謝的太早。”岡田冷冷的抬起一隻手朝光一作一個停止的手勢。“命是能救回來沒錯，他所有功能都完整，你們很幸運，沒有弄壞最重要的關鍵核心。”

“但是...”

“堂本剛的記憶儲存中樞受損，無法恢復。”

“他可以回到你身邊，但是將是從來沒認識過你的堂本剛，你願意嗎？”

“現在是能接受退貨這個選項的。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —KT  
> —AU  
> —20歲大學生51x看起來18歲的AI 244

堂本光一認真的看著岡田准一的臉，黑曜石一般的黑色瞳孔充滿堅定。

“當然是不退貨，Tsuyo無論記得不記得我都沒關係，就算我們要從頭來也沒關係，只要他還在，這就夠了。”

“就算失去回憶又如何？我們能一起創造新的！就算他沒有像原本那麼愛我也沒關係，我愛他就行了。”

語畢，低頭看了一眼正在沈睡的堂本剛。

“你確定嗎？現在退貨的話能拿回之前付的所有金額哦。”

堂本光一堅定的搖搖頭。

“不了，我就只要這一個人。”

得到這個答案之後，岡田准一突然溫和的笑了，他從一旁的桌上拿起了一個小小的長方形物體遞給堂本光一。

“你覺得這是什麼？”

堂本光一摸著銀色面、金色紋路的金屬物體，疑惑的翻來翻去。

“不知道...”

“這個東西啊。”准一從光一那邊接過來，微笑的道：“這個東西就是剛的記憶中樞晶片。”

“？”

“這個是毀損的那一片，他現在身體裡的是相同質量的備品。”

“備品？”

“對，從你確定要買斷的那天開始放在他身體裡的。”

堂本光一被搞糊塗了，但隱隱的有種希望從他心底盤旋而上。

“其實原本你買斷只要3千萬，但後來增加到5千1百24萬4110円，就是堂本剛私心訂了一個這個晶片，以防萬一。”岡田晃晃手中的晶片之後無奈的笑了笑。“他還跟我懺悔過讓你花這麼多錢會不會害你太辛苦了。”

“不、這真的值得。要我為他花多少錢我都願意，可以的話我希望能把我的所有都給他。”

“別在我面前放閃了，你們等下想怎麼恩愛就怎麼恩愛，不過提醒你一句，這裡有監控，別做出格的事情啊！剛是我第一個負責的AI，你敢讓他難過你就知道了！”

岡田故作嚴厲的瞪著堂本光一，光一從善如流的鞠躬，感謝他的付出，以及保證會待堂本剛好云云。

“剛，別裝睡了，我走啦～有事情再call我～”

光一立刻衝到堂本剛的旁邊，發現他眼角流下了淚，緩緩張開哭的紅通通的眼睛，抽抽鼻子就糯糯的喊了聲Kochan。

堂本光一立刻把人緊緊攬進懷裡，一直堅忍不掉淚的男人也忍不住流下失而復得的淚水。

岡田准一悄聲離開把門帶上，掛了個非誠勿擾的牌子之後也開心的離開了。

堂本剛之於他早已不只是經手的AI，而是一名重要的夥伴，看見自己重要的好友得到一輩子的幸福，能不開心嗎？

至於他擅自給堂本剛增加自保用的機能，應該就不用另外提了吧？反正是友情免費送。准一想了想從工錢裡扣掉的材料費不禁有點心疼。

還正在心疼失血的錢包，一轉個彎不小心撞上了一個人，還把對方給直接撞倒了。

“哎唷喂呀...”

“城島所長！”准一一驚，趕忙把人扶起來。“所長很抱歉，剛剛在想事情沒注意到您...”

“沒事沒事，准一君，我記得你負責的是堂本剛對吧？”

“是的。”

“真是美好的愛情啊...”城島茂掏出不知道藏在哪裡的小手絹擦眼淚。

“......呃...”

“他們應該還在吧？帶我去找他們吧。”

原本正吻的難捨難分的兩人被突然的敲門聲打斷趕忙分開，開門進來的人正好目睹兩個臉紅的人不自然的拉整衣物，准一無奈的摀住眼睛，城島則是依舊拿著小手絹拭淚。

“真是太感人了！太感人了！你好呀，堂本們～”

“您、您好！”光一尷尬的打招呼。

“這是我們的所長，城島茂。”准一幫忙介紹。

“我看了准一的報告書了，真的很感動啊！”城島慈祥的看著他們，明明年齡沒長很多，卻硬是有一種老父親的感覺。“所以我決定！把你們該付的費用直接打1折！！”

突如其來的消息讓小倆口愣在原地，不知道這是天上掉下來的禮物還是整人活動。

“准一，趕緊去幫我準備一下相關文件，唉～原本是想要直接免費的，奈何系統最低就只能打1折...”

“是，立刻去準備！”

堂本光一愣愣的簽完文件，愣愣的拉起呆呆的堂本剛的手搭了計程車回到家，兩人傻傻的吃完晚餐洗過澡躺在床上才漸漸回過神來。

“Tsuyo...太不可思議了...”把人攬進懷中，靠在他的頭頂上聞著髮香，堂本光一覺得無比滿足。

“嗯...” 點點頭表示同意，把臉頰靠在光一的胸口感受他的呼吸與心跳。

“以後你都跟我一起出門吧，我不放心你一個人出來亂跑...”

“我沒有亂跑啦...只是想去接你下班...”

“這就算亂跑...”親親懷中的寶貝。“你就當吉祥物就好，反正Tsuyo那麼可愛，坐著就是在上班了！我也不能一直這樣金屋藏嬌下去嘛～”

“fufufufu～好啦，都聽你的！”堂本剛幸福的閉上眼，在心中細細品味在實驗室聽到的那些深情的話，那種幸福的感覺都快要把心臟給撐破了。

“...謝謝你......”

謝謝你不把我當成一個能夠隨意對待的金屬、謝謝你不是把我當成沒有情感的機械、謝謝你教會我感情、謝謝你愛我。

“我應該的，Tsuyo...”摟在腰上的手輕撫正在微微顫抖的背，不用對方過多的言語也能夠明白一句道謝其中的含意。

隔天兩人一起出現在打工的拉麵店，在出門前其實光一是不要堂本剛立刻就來的，畢竟擔心他會有心理創傷，但是說不過堂本剛，還是把人帶去當吉祥物了。

“真的好可愛啊！”國分太一湊在堂本剛的臉前左瞧右看。“原來光一君喜歡這一型的！”

堂本剛整個人被盯的都不好意思了，害羞的摸了摸瀏海跟鬢角，長長的髮尾被他設計成了不對稱的長度，顯得特別fancy。

“不給看了！再看要收費！”堂本光一把手擋在堂本剛的臉前面，吃醋的壓低聲音。

“不要那麼小氣嘛～都說要當吉祥物了～”

“對嘛對嘛！”店長才從儲藏室回來，他一看到說要當吉祥物的堂本剛之後就立刻跑了進去。

店長明明長的有點混混的臉，結果拿出來的卻是一件超級可愛的圍裙，嚷著要讓堂本剛穿上。

“店長...”國分太一不太確定的看了看那件有聖誕風格的圍裙，再看了看臉黑的堂本光一，不太確定要不要阻止這件事情。

“剛君，穿穿看吧。”

“好啊”

堂本光一最終敗在了自己的慾望之下，他也想看堂本剛穿小圍裙！

他捏緊了拳頭，憤恨自己的心智不堅定！

然後在看到堂本剛穿好圍裙之後直接笑成雪崩。

太！可！愛！了！

堂本光一阻擋其他人拿手機拍攝，但是自己瘋狂的各個角度都拍，從上到下、左到右、前到後。

這時候有人推開了拉麵店的門，嘎啦嘎啦的聲音喚回了光一以外三個人的注意力，進門的是一對夫妻。

“歡迎光臨～”

“您好，想請問一下這邊有沒有認識一位少年AI？”男性有禮貌的詢問。

幾個人皆是一愣，紛紛指向堂本剛，堂本光一反而直接站起來把堂本剛擋住，冷聲問有什麼事嗎？

“其實是我太太...”男子往後一讓，一名孕婦走進店內。

“您好。”

堂本剛探頭偷看，看見孕婦的臉之後啊了一聲。

“謝謝您昨日相救...母子均安...”女人不禁哽咽。“若不是您...嗚...”

“我們找了這附近幾間店，終於找到了...真的感謝您的救命之恩...昨日沒在醫院看到您，才從警察口中得知您原來是一位AI，只是一直問不到您的資訊...”

“真是太感謝...”男子深深的一鞠躬，女子礙於肚子已經挺大了，只能稍微彎腰表達。

堂本剛已經被感動壞了，他其實並沒有想著要被人感謝才做出救人的舉動，當時他正要走到店門口，突然聽到尖叫聲，看見車子即將撞上走不快的孕婦，滿腦子只想著要救下兩個生命，身體就直直衝了出去，只是沒想到把自己賠了進去。

“修理費一定不便宜吧...我們這點小心意，請笑納！”男子從包包裡面掏出一個鼓鼓的袋子，想也知道那是什麼。

“這...”堂本光一正在思考該怎麼拒絕。

“我們不要錢。”堂本剛搖搖頭。“我沒什麼大礙，能夠成功幫助到您太太已經是最快樂的事情了。”

但那對夫婦還是堅持想要給恩人報恩，再三推託之下堂本剛讓他們各點了一碗拉麵就算兩清了。

“謝謝您，讓我了解到AI是有心的。”

最後離開前，女子的這句話讓堂本剛真的哭了出來。

“也是Tsuyo讓我深刻了解到這個事實的。”堂本光一把眼眶聚滿淚水的戀人一把攬進懷裏，被抱住的人也在接觸到溫暖體溫的剎那哭了出來。

國分太一跟店長也識相的不去打擾小倆口，直到情緒平復下來之後才繼續忙碌。

晚上兩人都累了，躺在床上昏昏欲睡，但堂本光一一直在沈思的樣子，堂本剛哭過之後更是睏的要命，但是仍舊忍著睡意詢問。

“我在思考一件事情，我不是學的物理嗎？”

“對啊”

“我再幾年就要畢業了，雖然負債一下減少很多，但是還是需要收入，不可能一直打工，要考慮未來出路了。”

“嗯...”

“而且也要想畢業論文了。”

“哦”

“我想好題材了！”

“這麼快啊...哈啊～～～～”打了一個大大的哈欠。

“我要做出更好的相機！！！！”

“為什麼？”

“因為今天給你拍出來的照片都沒辦法完整的呈現你的可愛！！！！”

“.........”男朋友好像傻了怎麼辦？在線等，急。

堂本剛目瞪口呆的看著畢業典禮上跟校長合照擺出尷尬笑的堂本光一，他手上拿的是卓越貢獻獎獎盃。

誰能想到他花了兩年的時間真的研究出了新的攝像鏡頭，還成功申請了專利，不僅相機大廠搶著跟光一簽約，還祭出高薪聘用，才一畢業就能有穩定的工作，這簡直是一般人難以想像的事情。

堂本剛舉起手中打樣用的相機，給台上的堂本光一拍了張照片，拍出來的效果除了栩栩如生以外，還特別真實又好看，不會過度鮮豔，但色彩就跟人類眼睛看到的一樣。

“難怪廣告詞會是‘眨眼即得的相片’...”

“現在請堂本光一桑致詞。”

原本吵雜的禮堂漸漸安靜了下來。

“堂本光一です。欸...謝謝學校給我的栽培以及資源，感謝教授總是不厭其煩的回答我的問題，在我的人生之中總是遇到許多許多的幫助，如果沒有這些幫助的話也不可能完成我的研究。”

堂本光一自信的侃侃而談了十分鐘。

“......最後，我要感謝促成我開始研究鏡頭的我最重要的愛人，如果不是他，我可能只會死讀書，畢業後隨便找了個工作，也沒有高遠的志向，渾渾噩噩的過日子，但是他的愛與勇氣正向的影響了我，不浪費這得來不易的人生。”

“謝謝你，堂本剛，請問你願意嫁給我嗎！”

會場內一陣騷動，大家都沒想到致詞會突然成為求婚，都在猜測那個所謂的堂本剛究竟是誰。

堂本光一從頭到尾都盯著堂本剛，現在看他已經害羞又感動到變成了紅糰子，忍不住寵溺的笑了。

原本板著一張臉不笑就已經夠帥了，一笑起來簡直快讓禮堂內都飄起了玫瑰花瓣。

堂本剛小小的點點頭。

堂本光一把麥克風給放了下來，改成用喊的。

“堂本剛！！！謝謝你答應我的求婚！我愛你！！！”

然後無視於場內的譁然與校長震驚的臉鞠躬就下了台。

兩人在場外碰了面，堂本剛忍不住輕輕捶了下光一的手臂。

“那麼突然的求婚...”

“嘿嘿，驚喜嗎？”

“太害羞了啦！還有！求婚也要鑽戒啊！”為了遮掩害羞，故作驕縱的要求。

“你以為我會沒準備嗎？”

從口袋裡掏出一個紅色的戒指盒，一打開，裡面有一個大大的鑽戒，堂本光一小心的把戒指戴上堂本剛顫抖的左手無名指上。

“我們回家吧，堂本奧桑。”

“嗯...堂本旦那桑！”

END


	6. 番外篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —KT  
> —AU  
> —21歲大學生51x看起來19歲的AI 244

堂本剛最近有點小情緒。

自從他男朋友忙碌起畢業論文的東西之後就漸漸越來越晚回家，有時候還得睡在實驗室，打工也都辭掉了，整個人全心全意的在做實驗。

他知道這是為了他們的未來而忙碌，但是寂寞是一個不講道理的客人，總喜歡擅自闖進他的心門。

漸漸的他開始會特別注意堂本光一回家的時候身上有沒有別人的味道，會注意他是放任鬍渣亂長還是有好好剃掉。

只不過堂本光一都始終如一的只有自己清冷的香氣與忙碌一天之後長出微微青色的鬍子。

這讓堂本剛既安心卻又無從發洩，也因為他們做愛的次數也變少了。

堂本剛也有慾望，他也更擔心如果愛人不碰他是不是膩了，自從光一給他買了手機之後他就很喜歡用google查各種資料，結果越查越心慌。

從‘男朋友好久沒碰你嗎？論出軌的三大徵兆！’到‘看起來平凡的日常卻隱藏著愛情的隱患！’，堂本剛最終賭氣了。

一日堂本光一拖著疲憊的身子回家，卻不見留給他的晚餐，也沒看到堂本剛對他說歡迎回家，這種明顯的反常無不展示出他不高興了。

他也能明白堂本剛在生什麼氣，雖然他真的已經盡力能回家就回家了，但安撫自家愛人的情緒絕對是比較重要的。

光一先去廁所洗了手順帶抹了把臉，鬍子都來不及刮就摸進臥室裡，果然床上是有一個隆起物包在被子裡。

“Tsuyo～～～我回來了～～”慢慢靠近被糰子，堂本光一輕聲說。

糰子動了動沒回應。

“對不起嘛...最近真的太忙了，實驗不看著會很容易失敗...”

“嗯...”

“Tsuyo～～～不要生氣嘛～～～”把手偷偷潛進被子的縫隙中，摸上那人柔軟的小肚肚。

“唔...”

“Tsuyo摸起來軟軟嫩嫩的好可愛哦～嘿嘿嘿～”

！！！！！三大出軌徵兆之一！開始嫌棄身材！！！！(縱然堂本光一是真的覺得可愛，並沒有嫌棄的意思。)

“別碰我！”他手一推，只是想把人輕輕推開，結果堂本光一卻整個人飛了出去撞在牆上。

！！！！！！！！

“小准！為什麼我的力氣會突然變那麼大！！！”去了趟醫院確認光一只是右手輕微骨折之後堂本剛立刻打給岡田准一。

“.........我怕你又跟上次一樣去救人，所以就給你加裝了緊急時候能強化體能的機制。”

“可是、可是我當時並不緊急啊！”

“可是你不是想拒絕他嗎？”

“這、這！！！！”

“清官難斷家務事，你們好好談談吧～”

看著被切斷的電話，堂本剛簡直無言以對。

磨磨蹭蹭的走進診療室，光是看到光一手上打著石膏就覺得既抱歉又心疼但還有一點彆扭。

“Tsuyo。”

“在...”

“過來這邊。”堂本光一溫柔的朝他招招手。

堂本剛走到光一面前之後被一把拉到他的大腿上坐著，堂本剛大驚，很怕碰到光一受傷的右手，不過光一沒給他離開的機會，左手牢牢箍住堂本剛的腰。

“Tsuyo要跟我說什麼嗎？”

“對不起...害你受傷了...”

“我不生氣，我也要跟你道歉，最近太忙了冷落了你，Tsuyo也不要生我的氣好不好？”

“好。”

“只是有一個問題Tsuyo得幫我解決...”

“你哪裡痛嗎？？要不要找醫生來？！”

“不是，只是我右手暫時不能動了，Tsuyo得代替我的右手，照顧我的起居了。”

“好！交給我！”

堂本剛沒看到的是堂本光一翹起來的嘴角。

“來，啊～”

“啊～～～～好吃！”

堂本光一笑咪咪的享受被愛人餵食的幸福，就連吃下的飯量都比往常更多。

“Tsuyo我們該洗澡了～”

“哦哦！馬上來！”

洗澡的時候堂本剛幫忙這裡搓搓那裡搓搓，結果就搓出某個越來越硬挺的柱狀體。

“想要你...”光一湊了上去親吻剛，光用吻技就讓堂本剛腰都軟了，後穴也泛濫成災。

“Kochan...快點...”堂本剛久未經人事的身體十分飢渴，一隻腳直接勾上光一精實的腰，扭動自己的腰部讓兩人貼在一起的性器互相摩擦。

花灑仍然在運作中，但那麼多的水也沖不完堂本剛分泌出的愛液，光一把堂本剛擺成靠在牆上的姿勢就插了進去。

堂本剛直接爽的叫了出來，通道被愛人的慾望填滿直達深處，光是想到這一點就讓他幾欲高潮。

感受到堂本剛的情動，堂本光一快速的擺動自己的腰部，每一下都撞進深處，胯與臀肉的碰撞啪啪聲與咕啾的水聲迴盪在浴室內，水聲再大也蓋不住他們的愛與喘息。

堂本剛很快就射在牆壁磁磚上，連帶後穴跟著夾緊，堂本光一低吼著繼續衝刺，堂本剛的腿已經在發抖了，太爽了，才在頂點卻又被推上另一個高峰，他已經不知道自己在叫什麼了。

堂本光一狠狠一頂，把自己的精華全數灌進堂本剛收縮的穴內，失力的癱在堂本剛的後背上喘氣。

之後幾天也是夜夜笙歌，噢，日日也笙歌，基本上抓到時間堂本光一就一直黏在堂本剛身上，就算沒要做什麼也是黏著，然後親一親就會不小心把衣服跟脫了，然後不小心滑進去。

某人狡詐的利用自己手不方便的理由讓另一個人自己動，成功的看見被進入的那一方嬌媚卻害羞但又停不下來扭動腰部的淫蕩樣子。

自己送上的敏感點堂本光一不會放過，看準堂本剛的反應之後每次扭到那個點的時候就挺腰上頂，硬生生的讓堂本剛可愛的三角嘴都噘了起來，雙手扶在堂本光一的胸肌上調皮的摳弄他的乳首。

“你這小壞蛋...”

“彼此彼此...啊嗯～～～”

粉色週末過去的飛快，堂本光一依舊得回到學校趕他的實驗，出門前超級依依不捨的在走廊上上演十八相送。

“再親一下！”

“還親得不夠嗎？”

“剛剛Tsuyo親了嘴巴、額頭、右臉頰，左臉頰還空著！”

“好啦好啦～”

大大的啵了一下那個笑的堪稱猥瑣的人的臉頰，這才成功的讓他出門去學校。

家裡只剩一個人了之後他先是勤奮的掃地，然後洗衣服曬衣服，中午隨便給自己煮了一點素麵+納豆，吃飽才坐在客廳放鬆。

他閒來無事的時候新養成了一個嗜好，拿起手機開始玩編曲app。

“Hot Cake～Hot Cake～”

當他唱的正嗨的時候手機響了，顯示的是長瀨babe。

“もしもし～～長瀨Babe～怎麼啦？”

“剛，能不能幫我一個忙？最近不是扣醬的生日快到了嗎？”

“對啊～”所以他最近一直在找有沒有適合的禮物。

“今晚我想給那傢伙提早慶生，不過我還少買了幾樣東西，你能不能幫忙去買一下？我怕我翹課太明顯了！”

“可以呀！”堂本剛看了眼時鐘，才三點半，時間很充裕。

長瀨交代了些奇奇怪怪的採買內容之後就掛斷了電話，還叮囑堂本剛一定今天要買到。

堂本剛不疑有他的看了下記下來的明細，開始思考該在哪裡買到所需要的東西，明細從食物到日常生活用品都有。

換了件黑色寬鬆的T恤之後帶個袋子就出了門，沒注意到公寓走廊轉角處有兩個人影鬼鬼祟祟的偷窺。

那兩個人在確認堂本剛走遠了之後就拿鑰匙開門溜進家裡。

“哎呀快點快點！！”

“你別踩我！！喂！！布置個東西你怎麼那麼慢啊！！”

“你比較矮嘛！”

然後就傳來某個人被打了一拳之後發出的悶哼聲。

傍晚六點多堂本剛拎了大包小包的回了家，他皺著眉有點煩惱，因為還有幾樣東西時再找不著，但估計堂本光一也快到家了，所以他還是在跟長瀨約好的時間回來了。

剛打開家門在玄關脫鞋子，突然家裡的燈就開了，堂本光一突然衝了出來雙手背在背後站在堂本剛前面。

“啊！Kochan！你、你怎麼？！”

“Tsuyo！！慶祝我們一周年交往快樂！！！！”一大束玫瑰花從背後拿到了臉前，堂本光一開心的說。“今天是你來到我家滿一年的日子！！”

“阿...那要我買這些東西...？”

“是長瀨幫忙我先把你支開，這樣我們才能給你一個驚喜阿～～”堂本光一回頭指了一下躲在客廳探頭探腦的長瀨還有走廊間的氣球。

“那我花這些錢不就...浪費了嗎？”堂本剛的聲音聽不出來喜怒。

這反應完全不在堂本光一的計畫裡，照他的想法，堂本剛應該會非常開心，甚至會喜極而泣，然後幸福的抱住自己接著說謝謝Kochan，還能得到一個甜蜜蜜的親吻。

“呃...也不是這樣說，有些也能用到的，我們會找到辦法用掉的！！”堂本光一有點焦急的解釋。

“我們現在又沒有足夠的收入，亂花錢會影響到我們的生活啊。”

堂本光一被唸的毫無回嘴的能力，自責又失望的低下頭，就聽到堂本剛噗嗤的笑了出來。

“哈哈哈哈哈！！！開玩笑的！！被嚇到了吧～”堂本剛接過那一大束香香的紅艷玫瑰花，大大的聞了一下。

“害我出去跑那麼多地方，累死了～但謝謝Kochan記得我們的紀念日！！”

堂本剛輕啄堂本光一呆愣的唇，露出個淘氣的笑容，小小的虎牙都露了出來。

“Tsuyo居然騙我！！”堂本光一跳起來一把把人給抱住，不小心撞到右手還疼的倒抽了一小口氣。

堂本剛立刻就心疼了，趕忙確認有沒有撞傷了。兩人無意識的進入了雙人世界的結界裡，你儂我儂的調情，這就苦了還在客廳的長瀨。

阿不是阿！你們要恩愛可以，等我離開了愛怎麼來就怎麼來好吧！！

“咳咳...”

差點就要直接當場上演法式激吻的二人這才想起來是有人在看的，臉紅的快要冒煙了，趕快謝謝長瀨的幫忙後送人離開了。

當晚兩人又洗洗澡洗到乾柴烈火一觸即發，不知道是不是因為光一手不方便的原因，他們總覺得並沒有那麼盡興，使得他們每天都還想要做。

兩人泡在浴缸中，氤氳的熱氣蒸的堂本剛的眼更加迷離，上下搖動的身子也被溫水給浸得紅通通的。

堂本光一一邊配合著節奏上頂，一邊用嘴巴對著堂本剛敏感的乳首又吸又舔，直把那紅色的小點整個立了起來還泛著瀲灩的光澤。

“周年快樂，我的寶貝。”

然後兩人雙雙達到頂峰。

半個月後終於贏來拆石膏的日子，也剛好到了光一的生日。

“呼阿～我的手終於恢復自由了～”

“fufufufu～Kochan生日快樂～～”

“謝謝Tsuyo～”親了親那人軟軟的臉頰。

“這是給你的禮物！！”

“是什麼是什麼？”堂本光一拿起那個不太有重量的禮物，晃了晃，沒聲音。

隨著包裝紙一層一層的剝落，露出了裡面的東西，那是一個布料製成的...圍裙。

一個...大大的愛心在胸口，高度還剛好遮不住乳首，愛心連著的是白色的滾著蕾絲的圍裙，長度只能免強遮住性器的，一件圍裙。

背後還有著一個大大的蝴蝶結，整個一看就知道是情趣圍裙。

堂本剛笑嘻嘻的拿起圍裙跑進了臥室，再出來的時候已經換好了。

“歡迎回來～主人～想要先吃飯～先洗澡～還是先～要～我～呢？”

“お前！”

END


End file.
